Secret Admirer
by Stripes93
Summary: *Songfic* Heather's been getting notes from a secret admirer and has no clue who they're from. Things begin to piece together when she finds out the notes are actually a poem


A/N1:_ Nothing real special. Just something I've wanted to do for a while. The song is 'Secret Admirer' by Pitbull if you want to go and listen to it while reading._

* * *

For a week straight I've been getting notes, the sappy kind of love letters that secret admirers send. Everyday one drops out of my locker to my feet, always in the same print but every time saying something different. It wasn't until the third letter that I found out they was more than just little notes, it was a poem.

_Girl you should know that_

_I've got you on my mind._

_Your secret admirer_

_Girl I've been watching you_

_(You, you, you) Can't get enough of (you, you)_

_Can't get enough of (You, you) _

_Can't get enough of you!_

I studied the notes as they kept coming, sneaking looks to see if anyone was watching me. I normally wasn't into things like this, stupid romance stuff but these letters, this poem...I couldn't help but blush and feel...flattered. No one had ever done this for me. None of the boys that I knew would never be romantic like this, they were all too dull to think of something as complicated as poetry.

_You got that sexy walk, you got them pretty eyes_

_You like Aaliyah, one in a million and that's how I feel inside._

_So I'm writing you this four page letter, to let you know what it is_

_I think about you while I'm in the the car, the club the crib._

_I don't know what to do to me, first time I feel this way_

_I don't know what to do no more, attracted to you in a freaky way_

_I can tell that you know what to do when you do what you do_

_So how 'bout we get together some time, baby, just me and you I want to_

_Girl you should know that_

_I've got you on my mind._

_Your secret admirer_

_Girl I've been watching you_

_(You, you, you) Can't get enough of (you, you)_

_Can't get enough of (You, you) of you!_

And then there was the back. On the back of each note were letters that didn't make any sense. It left me confused and angry. I waited a little longer after school each day, waiting for who ever was sending these notes to come and show himself. While waiting I went through the list of boys that I knew, crossing each of them out as I saw none of them were competent or romantic enough to do this.

_Love it when you lick your lips, love your smile_

_Love it when you let your hair down, it drives me wild._

_Baby, you're just right, baby your my type_

_How 'bout we leave the club, and make this our night?_

_Let's fulfill our fantasies and live our dreams_

_I promise, baby, I aim to please_

_So if you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin', lets stop thinkin' and go_

_I'm you're secret admirer, keep it on the low._

_Girl you should know that_

_I've got you on my mind._

_Your secret admirer_

_Girl I've been watching you_

_(You, you, you) Can't get enough of (you, you)_

_Can't get enough of (You, you) _

_Can't get enough of you!_

Finally, it was on the fifth day while I sat outside the school and reread the notes that I finally figured out. No one else I knew could be this romantic. No one else could be this complicated. No one else could think of writing letters on four different paper's so you had to put them together to spell out 'Te quiero'. "Alejandro..." I whispered as I felt two hands gently rest on my shoulders and his voice whisper in my ear.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out,"

_At night I think of you,_

_I want to be your lover, baby,_

_So if you need some love give me a call, boo_

_I can be the one to come and freak you_

_At night I think of you,_

_I want to be your lover, baby_

_And I won't hesitate to come and fall through_

_Shawty, I can't wait to give up my heart to _

_(You, you, you) Girl you should know that_

_I've got you on my mind._

_Your secret admirer_

_Girl I've been watching you_

_(You, you) Can't get enough of (you, you)_

_Can't get enough of (You, you)_

_Can't get enough of you!_

I looked at him and his green eyes seemed to sparkle. "I should have known from the beginning," I muttered looking down.

"I knew you'd be smart enough to smart enough to figure it out though," He said, lifting my head to look at him.

"What does te quiero mean?" I asked as he leaned in.

"It means...I love you." He whispered before our lips met.

* * *

_A/N2: No the song isn't the notes, just in case you're wondering._


End file.
